Favourite outfit
by rholou
Summary: Robert really appreciates what Aaron is wearing. Smut, smuttity, smut.


Written for day 3 of Robert Week on tumblr.

Day 4 (7th September) - "That's my favourite outfit on you.";

This is my first time ever writing smut, it felt awkward, hopefully it doesn't read that way, but this is what popped into my mind when I read the prompt.

Robert was half way through breakfast when Aaron came through. He grabbed a slice of toast of his plate and managed to avoid Robert trying to slap his hand.

"Can't stop" he said laughing, "I said I'd give Cain a hand at the garage this afternoon" and then he was gone.

Robert didn't give it much thought, he had plenty to keep him busy today, including one very important meeting that if it went right might just bring in a huge cash boost to the scrapyard. Despite all that he was still home before Aaron , relaxing on the sofa, enjoying the peace and quiet with Liv out at Gabby's.

He heard the click of the front door opening but didn't look up at first, too engrossed in the programe he was watching, that was until he caught sight of Aaron out of the corner of his eye. He felt his jaw drop open in appreciation as he turned his head to watch his completely oblivious husband make his way into the kitchen and grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Want one" he said holding the can up to show him, but Robert was already out of his seat and heading towards him. He grabbed the beer out of his hand and put it down on the side.

"Hey I was just..." Aaron didn't get chance to finish before Robert's mouth stopped him. His mouth crashing into his, hungry and insistent.

"Wow, that was um, unexpected" Aaron said, his cheeks flushed red, when they both came up for air.

"Not really" Robert said before pushing him up against the counter and kissing him again. Aaron opened his mouth slightly and Robert took full advantage, his tongue slipping past those amazing lips and probing into the inviting wetness. He slipped his hands under Aaron t shirt and pulled it up over his head in one swift move, breaking the kiss and giving them both chance to breath again.

"I've not even had a shower yet" Aaron protested starting to try to slip past him and go upstairs, but Robert was having none of it and grabbed him by the waist pulling him back against him and nipping his earlobe playfully.

"I know, my dirt little grease monkey" he said into his neck. He pulled back to see the grin on the other man's face.

"Oh, you like this do you" Aaron smirked as he pointed at the dirt on his face and the blue overalls tied around his waist.

"You have no idea" Robert groaned into his neck as Aaron pulled him to him and squeezed his ass. Both of them were rock hard and the friction was mind blowing.

"Why don't you tell me then" Aaron rubbed his thigh against his crotch and Robert thought he might explode then and there. Robert backed him up so that he was leaning back against the counter again.

"Better yet I'll show you" he said, he reached down and undid where Aaron had tied the overalls around his waist and let them drop to the floor. But when Aaron went to kick them off completely he stopped him. The younger man looked a little awkward to be standing there, in just his boxer briefs with his overalls bunched around his ankles but when Robert sank to his knees pulling his boxers down with him that expression changed. His eyes rolled back into his head as Robert took him in his mouth. The sound coming from his mouth making Robert's own cock twitch. He groaned around Aaron and pulled him closer, cupping his buttocks with his hands and looking up at him with hungry eyes. Seeing the look of total bliss on his lovers face, the way his mouth hung open in pleasure almost had him cumming in his pants, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He wanted to be inside him, feel him around him clenched tight.

Aaron reached down and put his hand in his hair and Robert let him control the rhythym, he loved letting Aaron take control like this.

"Robert" Aaron grunted and it was almost like a plea, Robert knew what it meant, they'd done this often enough. He pulled away, replacing his mouth with his hand, his other hand cupping his balls and tugging slightly and then Aaron was cumming. His knees sagged slightly and Robert kept one hand on his cock, milking every last drop as it mostly landed on his face, but he put the other hand on his waist to help keep him upright.

Aaron looked down at him his face a mixture of satisfaction and embarassment that always seemed to follow an orgasm. Robert licked his lips where they were wet and then he reached down to grab the loose arm of the overall, using it to wipe his face clean, before standing back up and kissing Aaron again.

"Well that was..." Aaron rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Good?" Robert smirked.

"Interesting" Aaron offered instead.

"But good as well though?" Robert suddenly felt self conscious.

"Oh yeah, definitely good" Aaron smirked back. "Do you want to finish this off upstairs"

"God yes" Robert kissed him again, he couldn't get enough.

Aaron bent down to pull his overalls off his feet but Robert once again stopped him.

"No keep them on" he whispered into his ear. Aaron gave him a strange look before pulling them up and tying them back round his waist.

"You coming" he asked heading for the spiral staircase.

"No, but I soon will be" Aaron rolled his eyes at the lame joke. Robert gave his arse a slap as he chased him up the stairs.

They lay in bed afterwards side by side, sweaty and panting slightly. Aaron rolled onto his side and Robert copied so that they both lay facing each. Aaron reached out and put his hand on his chest, fingers stroking the scar on his chest like he liked to do.

"So the overalls then?" he said finally.

"Yeah" Robert grinned at him. "Didn't you know? That's my favourite outfit on you".

"Good to know" Aaron leaned forward and rested his head on his chest. "I'm pretty sure I could pick a few more shifts up at the garage now I know that. I really need to have that shower now though" he sat up with a sigh, as unwilling as Robert to break contact.

"Mind if I join you?" Robert asked but he already knew the answer, after all they'd designed the bathroom around the extra large shower cubicle for a reason.

Aaron didn't answer but when he got to the bathroom door he turned and winked at him.

"Come on then big boy, ready for round two"

Robert laughed out loud at the ridiculous nickname, accurate but ridiculous none the less. He knew Aaron only said it to make him laugh. Well for that he was going to make him squeal. He jumped off the bed with more energy than he realised he had left and chased him into the bathroom, jumping over the the discarded overalls where they lay on the floor next to his own clothes.

The door shut behind them but Aaron's squeal echoed around the whole flat, mission accomplished.


End file.
